This proposal is for partial support of a conference on Vitamin K and Vitamin K-Dependent Proteins that is being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Scientists for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from August 4-9, 2001, at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, VT. This conference will represent multi-disciplinary fields spanning nutrition, application of vitamin K for intervention of osteoporosis and cardiovascular disorders, blood coagulation, skeletal development, and the conotoxin Gla neuroactive peptides. Fundamental biochemical and molecular mechanisms provide the basis for assimilating the common regulatory parameters of vitamin K mediated biological activity. Knowledge of the vitamin K dependent carboxylase, the structural requirements of Gla peptide substrate and enzyme interactions, regulation of propeptide and mature protein synthesis, the requirements for vitamin K, and interactions of calcium bound-Gla domains with phospholipid membrane components that reflect the shared properties of the vitamin K-dependent proteins will be evaluated. The meeting will focus on the most recent developments in vitamin K research. Participation will be limited to 150 applicants who will be selected on the basis of expertise and ability to contribute to a stimulating and productive meeting. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions, two afternoon roundtable discussions, and poster sessions. The major session topics will be: (1) vitamin K and nutrition, (2) structure-function relationships of vitamin dependent proteins and membrane interactions, (3) molecular mechanisms mediating gen expression/developmental regulation of vitamin k dependent proteins with aging, (4) matrix Gla proteins and tissue functions, (5) matrix Gla proteins and cardiovascular disease, (6) vitamin K status: skeletal pathophysiologies an therapeutic intervention, (7) the Conotoxin family of Gla neuropeptides and recently discovered Gla containing proteins, (8) the family of vitamin K carboxylase enzymes, (9) vitamin K and warfarin. Exchange of ideas and insights among these investigators from diverse fields will provide the opportunity for new scientific collaboration and new research directions with potential for impact on neurologic, cardiovascular and bone diseases. The program includes leaders in the field and new/junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and scientists from Europe and Asia with exciting and unique findings.